ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Lukers
The term Luker is given to all northern (white) Panguillans who currently reside in Anjuin. The name Luker derives from the founder of the first settlements, Leopold Von Luker. Major Luker population centres are almost entirely concentrated around west Anjuin. The largest of these population centres are, in order, the Hanoon Quarter in Rum (also known as Al-Hanoona by natives), Sra Circle District in Sebeul Bay and the almost exclusively Panguillan populated town of Polderville some three leagues north from Rum. History Luker history begins with the arrival of Leopold Von Luker in 651KF. Leopold was a well travelled merchant having previously visited the far corners of the Kingdom of Kymuria. He was eventually drawn/pushed to Anjuin after he received the most shocking news that a conservative ring of delinquents had burnt down his residence in Vallis, Kymuria, and had even threatened to:"lop his skull from his frame", this misunderstanding was started by the fact Leopold had allegedly traded 'too westerly'. Leopold arrived in Anjuin in 651KF and would later call for a mass exodus of many Kymurians. Though initially unsuccessful, his fortunes began to change with the arrival of waves of northern Panguillans. The relative poverty of areas in northern Kymuria made many of said region believe that it would be better for their sake to seek new fortunes in lands elsewhere, and so, droves of Northern Kymurians began to arrive. Before long developing towns and villages of Lukers could be seen all along the west of Anjuin. Many Lukers lived in previously uncultivated land which up until that point was thought to be to poor to give valuable yields. Frenntolic Rebellion Luker population levels were only further boosted when the outbreak of the vicious Frenntolic rebellion pushed more Kymurians, mainly northerners again, into the open arms of Luker population centres. Upon the decisive conclusion of the rebellion a substantial influx of Kymurians, mainly Frenntolic army veterans and their families, arrived in Anjuin. Great Eastern War Their escape from Cyroth's ambition was short lived however, Imperial Kymuria soon realised the extent to which high ranking Frenntolic officials and military commanders had been harboured in west Anjuin when Kravi Doreshani was apprehended, Kravi revealed the location of many of his comrades, which much to the disappointment of the Kymurians happened not to be Panguila. When the Great Eastern War began Anjuin, rather foolishly, plunged itself into war with the greatest power in Panguillan history. The war was, as expected, a completely one sided affair and it resulted in most of the known world falling into Cyroth's grip. The Lukers did not make Cyroth's time any easier though, experienced and hardened Frenntolic Rebellion veterans stiffly resisted Kymurian forces in Anjuin. Cyroth was said to have flipped many items of furniture over in rage upon hearing the news that General Senishkov (as talented as he was famous for his feats during the Frenntolic Rebellion) was organising Luker regiments in Anjuin. Post-war, Anjuin mostly fell under Kymurian occupation this resulted in an influx of, for the first time, numerous Kymurians not of northern descent, this has long remained an issue in Luker politics due to the fact the new southern Kymurians tend to be much more wealthly than their more populous northern counterparts. Rum Barony Though most Lukers had remained hostile to Kymurian occupation, the establishment of the Rum Barony under the Red Baron Wrettin shifted Luker outlook on politics. Baron Wrettin had promised protection for the small Luker minority who were often the subject of local harassment, the new political structure offered jobs, wealth, safety and a whole host of other benefits not enjoyed up to this point. The Baron, rather controversially, even began to construct new housing in the Al-Hanoona Quarter for the more affluent Lukers (it is important to mention the construction of the new Hanoon Quarter did result in the demolition of the old Al-Hanoona area). Before long Hanoon, safe within its perimeter walls, became a city within a city. Patrolled by loyal Drishram troops, streets were fortified and barricaded with checkpoints and other such security measures to ensure that the Luker residents did not receive any trouble from the local rabbles. Drishrams became the minority of choice for Wrettin and then in turn for the Lukers; Drishrams were offered jobs and often housing within Hanoon and soon began to prosper from all the opportunities coming their way. Up to this day Drishrams and Lukers have remained on good terms with one another. The Barony soon collapsed and life, after some brutal reprisals, returned to normal. Unfortunately for the Lukers (and more so the Drishrams) discrimination against their kind has only increased and the wound caused the Maroon Decree, in which Dishram troops carried out reprisal attacks nationwide, is most likely never going to heal.